Wall-mounted electrical devices may be installed together in a multi-gang electrical wallbox with a single multi-gang faceplate (e.g., wall plate) installed over the wall-mounted electrical devices. Such wall-mounted electrical devices may include front surfaces that are adapted to be received through standard-sized openings of a multi-gang faceplate (e.g., traditional-style or designer-style openings). When the electrical devices have front surfaces that are adapted to be received through the same standard-sized opening, an “off-the-shelf” multi-gang faceplate may be purchased for the installation. When the electrical devices have front surfaces that are not all adapted to be received through the same standard-sized opening, a custom (e.g., a special order) multi-gang faceplate may be required.
Some prior art faceplate assemblies have comprised two pieces: a front “screw-less” faceplate and an adapter plate to which the screw-less faceplate is mounted. For example, the adapter plate may be mounted to one or more electrical devices (e.g., using faceplate screws) and the screw-less faceplate may be snapped to the adapter plate. The screw-less faceplate provides a clean aesthetic appearance since there are no screw holes in the front surface of the faceplate. An example of a two-piece faceplate assembly is described in greater detail in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343, issued May 30, 1989, entitled TWO PIECE FACE PLATE FOR WALL BOX MOUNTED DEVICE, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.